


Feuilles d'Automne

by HBOWarrior



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cherik - Freeform, Drabble, Drama, Last Time, M/M, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles se souvint du jour où Erik l'avait quitté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feuilles d'Automne

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre d'un Writing Prompts Challenge entre amis.
> 
> Prompt imposé : la dernière fois que A&B couchent ensemble.  
> Ship imposé : Cherik.  
> First line imposée : "La maison n'était plus la même pour lui"  
> Dialogues imposés : "Tu m'as menti." & "Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surpris. La trahison ne vient jamais d'un ennemi."
> 
> Beta: Cathy :)  
> Et il n'y a pas vraiment de contexte. Charles et Erik sont juste jeunes. ^^

Le manoir n'était plus le même pour lui. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était toujours aussi vieux, aussi poussiéreux. Aussi sombre.

Il s'y était senti bien pendant un temps, mais depuis _son_ départ, les boiseries l'accablaient de nouveau et les sculptures jugeaient de leurs yeux vides, les actes qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accomplir, les paroles qu'il avait tues.

Erik l'avait quitté le premier jour de l'automne, et c'en avait presque été parnassien. Il le revoyait s'éloigner dans la lueur orangée du crépuscule, les feuilles mortes virevoltant autour de lui sous la légère brise de ses pas.

Charles se souvint des cris, du vase brisé, des livres gisant au sol victimes de cette brusque algarade.

Il avait voulu le frapper. Et il l'avait fait. Et il s'était senti misérable, ridicule. Pourtant, Erik le connaissait par cœur alors, comment cet homme qu'il aimait au point d'en avoir mal, pouvait-il lutter ainsi contre lui ?

Un regard, une caresse. Charles avait bien vite abdiqué parce que quoi qu'il fasse, et encore aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait jamais à le haïr, même s'il lui avait donné maintes occasions de le faire.

Sans doute Charles se complaisait-il toujours dans la douleur.

« Tu m'as menti ! »

Coincé entre Erik et la bibliothèque, le jeune homme épuisé par cette constante poursuite d'un bonheur qui lui échappait encore, froissa sa chemise de ses poings tremblants. Erik avait souri. Un sourire triste.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surpris. La trahison ne vient jamais d'un ennemi. »

Charles avait senti des larmes de colère se former au coin de ses yeux. Peut-être s'était-il senti désemparé, assurément furieux. Il ne se souvenait plus.

La douleur était juste rémanente, et ce besoin primaire qui l'avait alors assailli lui avait un instant coupé le souffle. Il avait lu semblable trouble dans les yeux ombrageux d'Erik. Erik, qui écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Tout à coup, le contact de leurs corps était devenu indispensable. Leur temps était compté, Erik partirait quelques heures plus tard et Charles savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus avant de nombreuses années. Presque une vie.

Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se déshabiller ni de se perdre dans de langoureuses étreintes. Erik l'avait pris contre la bibliothèque. Violent et empressé. Charles avait planté ses ongles dans la chair tendre de sa nuque et mordu son épaule. Il fallait qu'il le marque, il fallait qu'Erik se souvienne que ces cicatrices seraient tout ce qui lui resterait de leurs jours heureux. Et Charles garderait les stigmates de cette ultime perdition sur ses reins, écrasés contre les étagères, labourés par les ouvrages anciens à la reliure dorée. Et il avait eu envie d'avoir mal. Un peu plus.

L'orgasme les avait happé tellement fort, que ça aussi, ça avait été douloureux.

Aujourd'hui encore, Charles étouffait de ce souvenir qui le poursuivait dans chaque recoin de ce foutu manoir. De cette lueur automnale qui faisait danser l'ombre d'Erik contre les murs, qui ressuscitait l'illusion d'un amour déchirant.

C'en était presque parnassien.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilou. Si vous souhaitez participer à ce challenge, n'hésitez pas ;) Tous les ships sont admis.


End file.
